


"Was it fun?"

by hyo



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, why do I not love myself honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyo/pseuds/hyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurapika's last thoughts before he takes his last breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Was it fun?"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago, but I thought why not and decided to publish it.

_Was it fun?“_

                   ─────────────────────────

Light flickered on his cloudy brown eyes as lightning flashed across the skies, overshadowing his heavy breathing. The shaky breaths escaping his lips were caused by the deep wound on his stomach, blood gushing out of his injury as he attempted to slow down the bleeding by controlling his heartbeat.  _Steady_. Even though he was gazing at death right in the eyes, his heart played a calm and tranquil melody. He was falling asleep on a bed of his own blood, but he didn’t feel any pain.

His eyes shifted to look at the lifeless body of his opponent for a brief moment before returning his gaze on the darkened skies resting on top of him. It was finally over. He was finally reaching the end of his long and perilous journey. All of the scarlet Kurta eyes were back where they belong, safe under the land that he called home when he was still young and joyful. The Phantom Troupe members were all gone; including their leader.

However, the price he had to pay to defeat the leader was his own life.

Blood spurted out of his mouth as he violently coughed, his chest constricting from the lack of blood in his system. It seemed like this was truly the end. Whether he entered the same hell the spiders were inhabiting or the place where his brethren was in didn’t matter to him. For tainting his hands with blood and sins he could never erase, he was ready to pay the price in the afterlife. The only thing that mattered was that his clan received the justice they deserved.

They were finally free from their suffering and humiliation. 

Ah. It was strange.

Kurapika always imagined himself dying without any regrets, but he realized there was one thing he regretted. His friends. He didn’t receive the chance to bid them farewell or see their faces and hear their voices one last time. Images of their bright and cheerful faces crossed his mind, causing his decaying heart to warm up.

Gon. Killua. Leorio. Melody.

_‘I’m sorry, but I will be leaving without saying farewell to you. I am grateful for everything you have done for me. I m thankful for your kindness and I will always cherish the memories I created with you. More than anything, I regret not being able to tell you… that I am happy I **had**  amazing friends like you.’_

              Eyes fluttering shut, a light smile appeared on his face.

               ─────────────────────────

_"Yeah, it was hard and difficult at times, but I had friends to share the good and bad times.”_


End file.
